Smoke 'em if You Got 'em
"Smoke 'em if You Got 'em" is the sixth episode of the seventh season of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy, and the series' eighty-fifth episode overall. Synopsis Jax takes advantage of shifting alliances to protect the MC and settle a score. Plot A dirty and exhausted -- but alive -- Gemma walks down the side of the road, finally reaching a convenience store. Back at Diosa, the Sons survey the wreckage and blood spatter. Tig pours shots. Jax toasts: "Sorry ladies. We made it right." At Red Woody, Bobby tells Wendy they should be off lockdown by the end of the day. "So what's going to happen now, Bobby? What's going to come of all this?" Wendy asks. Bobby doesn't know, but says they're behind Jax no matter what. "Jax doesn't have an outer crust like most of us. He lets in all in. (It) just boils in his gut, since he was a kid," Bobby says. Wendy admits she still loves Jax. Bobby assures her Jax sees it. At Diosa, the Sons go through the books for outstanding balances. Chibs sets a meeting with Leland, the AB guy who blew away the sheriff's deputies. Nero hears Jax making plans for Tyler to connect with them about the Bastards and August Marks. Jax thinks they can re-open Diosa, but Nero isn't sure. Jax tries to give Nero an out to leave, but he's sticking around. In private, Nero reports that Lin is finished. Any of his guys who weren't picked up took off. He hasn't heard from Alvarez. Nero declines Jax's offer of a body guard. Jax apologizes to Nero and promises they have his back. On the road in Gemma's car, Juice stops for candy at a convenience store. Then he cracks the clerk over the head and robs the place. At TM, Tyler tells Jax that August Marks knows what Lin knows and is preparing to "kill all you white boys." Tyler thinks August is going to have East Dub come after the Bastards and then set Tyler's Niners on the Sons. Dulain is running East Dub. Jax sets Tyler on finding him. Jax pulls T.O. aside and asks who from his crew he'd take if the Bastards patch over to the Sons. T.O. is surprised at the idea of mixing white and black, but Jax is encouraging. Jax sees Unser leaving his trailer and wants to know why he's not with Gemma. Unser lies quickly, saying he followed Gemma halfway to Oregon and she checked in with him last night, her SUV broke down. Unser's on his way to get her now, and mentions she wants him to bring Wendy. Unser tells Jax it's for feminine products. Chibs rides to meet Jarry in a parking garage with Quinn trailing him. He tells her they were trying to negotiate a peace with Lin, but she doesn't buy it. When he asks about Eglee, she wonders if her surviving is a problem for the Sons. Finally, she tells him someone on the Oakland City Council is pressuring the DA to offer a Lin a deal to flip on someone local. Chibs knows that's back for the club, but doesn't confirm it for Jarry. Gemma talks to Tara about knowing she was going to lose Jax to her. A waitress named Gertie (Lea Michele) sees and tries to be nice to Gemma. Juice pulls over when he sees another liquor store. Chibs reports in to the Sons and they figure August is the one pressuring the council member to get Lin to flip on the Sons. Jax wants to show them that August isn't a respectable businessman at all, but Damon Pope in a nice suit. He invites T.O. and the Bastards to meet with the Aryan Brotherhood. At Diosa, Nero and a few people work on cleaning up when Marcus Alvarez and his guys show up. Nero tells Alvarez about the Chinese being responsible for Tara's death, and Lin's threat against him and his son. Nero says he believes Jax, even if he didn't go about things the right way. "I've known you for a long time, but this recent betrayal to my crew, I gotta handle it accordingly," Alvarez says. Nero eyes his henchman El Oso to see what's going to happen. Alvarez order Nero into his car to drive to his office. "Don't make this harder than it already is," he says. The Sons and Bastards arrive at the location for the meet with the Aryans. The Bastards wait out of sight down the road. Chibs assures them they'll deal with Eglee if she wakes up and starts talking. The Sons try to explain how they lost the heroin they were going deal to the Aryans. Leland explains Tully had already made promises inside based on expecting the heroin. Jax knows that's not good. When one of their Aryan brothers calls and reports on the Bastards waiting down the road, the Sons object to their colorful offensive language. When Chibs says he hates "these Nazi pigs," one of them takes exception and tackles him. They start brawling until Leland goes for a shotgun. Then everybody has their guns out. Jax assures him it's not necessary, "it's just a friendly little fight." Jax convinces them to put his gun away and then goads him back into the brawl. At the diner, Gertie gently wakes Gemma up from the table and invites her out for a smoke break. Gemma mentions that her son lost his wife recently and says they were close. When Gertie asks how she died, Gemma says: "It was my fault." Gertie offers Gemma her car to sleep in. Alvarez and two guys march Nero into a closet at his office and lock him in until Alvarez can figure out where he stands with the Sons. The Sons regroup with the Bastards and hit the road. Alvarez is surprised when Juice walks into his shop. He wants ID for safe passage into Mexico. He offers Gemma car and the $2,000 he has. When that's not enough: "I'll give you any intel you want on SAMCRO." Later, the Sons find El Oso waiting outside TM. He tells them they have Juice. Wendy and Unser arrive at the diner to meet Gemma, who is not happy to see Unser. She tells them that Juice freaked out and pulled a gun on her. When Wendy goes to the bathroom, Unser asks Gemma what really happened. "Did you kill him?" he asks. Unser knows Juice just kicking Gemma out of the car doesn't make sense. He tells Gemma about Lin being arrested and that she has to tell Jarry what she saw that night at Jax's house or he will. Juice waits nervously with Alvarez. He knows he has problems with Jax, Chibs, Tig, Bobby and Quinn walk in with Oso. Alvarez tells them Juice was offering to trade club intel. Alvarez and Jax sit down. Alvarez wants the gun business from the Irish. To consider it, Jax says he'd need Juice and for Alvarez to let Tully have the distribution trade in Stockton State Prison‏‎. Jax tells Alvarez about Tyler and the Niners splitting off from August, and suggests the Mayans and Niners can split Lin's drug territory. He proposes they take out August together, and then Jax will go to the Irish. Alvarez agrees once they both run it by their tables. As they're leaving, Jax asks Alvarez to take Juice's cut off him. His guys beat up Juice, take the jacket and throw him into the closet with Nero. Juice tells Nero his blabbing about Darvity got him a death sentence to the club and then he tried to buy passage to Mexico. Nero says he's there for helping the club take down Lin. Juice realizes it was payback for Tara's death and asks if Gemma knows. But he won't say why. Juice says he deserves to die for betraying his club, but ran because he's a coward. Jax visits Tully in Stockton and tells him about the deal he made with Alvarez. Tully balks at doing business with Mexicans ("It's my job to maintain the brand"), but agrees to have Leland test the heroin. In return, Jax wants access to Lin when he's transferred to Stockton. "Why don't we burn that cross when we get to it," Tully says. Tully suggests Jax try to convince Leland he can trust him. Jax updates Alvarez, who gets his guys ready to back up the Sons. They let Nero go. He's surprised to see Gemma's SUV in their garage. They tell him Juice's fate is up to Jax. Unser, Wendy and Gemma return to TM. Unser is ready to take her to Jarry, but she insists on talking to Jax first. Later, Gemma tells Jax that Unser knows about the Chinese. Jax realizes that Gemma talking to Jarry could help the club -- the DA can't flip Lin if they know he's responsible for the murder of a woman. When Gemma leaves with Unser, Bobby tells Jax that Tyler found Dulane. At the sheriff's station after talking to Jarry, Gemma tells Unser to move his trailer off the TM lot. Jarry tells Unser that Deputy Eglee is awake and asking to see him. The Bastards ride up to Dulane's house in the hood the empty their guns, drawing the East Dub guys into their cars racing after them. The Bastards lead them into an ambush with the Sons and East Dub quickly surrenders after realizing they're outnumbered. After identifying Dulane, T.O. compliments him on his Impala (the one that mowed down the Bastards) and shoots him between the eyes. Then Jax gives the signal to mow down the rest of Dulain's crew. Later that day, the Sons meet with Leland and the AB again. When Leland refuses to take drugs from a man who likes black people (ugly synonym), Jax takes them over to a van and shows them something to prove they can be trusted: the piled up dead bodies of all the black gang bangers. "They were black, now they're dead," Bobby says. The Sons make it sound like they just killed them because they're black. Leland snorts the heroin and says he'll report to Tully. Nero pulls up to see Gemma at TM and tells her he just spent quality time bonding with Juice in a Mayan closet. He tells her he supported Jax going after Lin for Tara and the Mayans had a problem with it, but it's all fixed now. When he mentions Juice had her car and asks if she was helping Juice hide out, she doesn't answer. Nero tells her the Mayans turned Juice over to the club. She freaks out. He thinks she was helping Juice hide out. "If he tells Jax what he knows...." she says, and collapses crying. Wendy sees it through the window. Unser visits Eglee, who wants to tell him what happened with the shooting. Meanwhile, at Mayan HQ, the Sons toast with Alvarez before he hands over Juice. Elsewhere, Tig and Quinn dump the dead bangers bodies on the site of a Pope construction project. Alvarez tells Jax that even if they hadn't made a deal, he wouldn't have made one with a rat. The Sons collect Juice. Church meetings (there were no meetings during this episode) Credits Main Cast *Charlie Hunnam as Jackson 'Jax' Teller *Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow *Mark Boone Junior as Bobby 'Elvis' Munson *Dayton Callie as Wayne Unser *Kim Coates as Alex 'Tig' Trager *Drea de Matteo as Wendy Case *Tommy Flanagan as Filip 'Chibs' Telford *David Labrava as Happy Lowman (Credit Only) *Niko Nicotera as George 'Ratboy' Skogstrom (Credit Only) *Theo Rossi as Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz *Jimmy Smits as Neron 'Nero' Padilla Supporting Cast Special Guest Stars *Annabeth Gish as Althea Jarry Guest Stars *Emilio Rivera as Marcus Alvarez *Michael Beach as T.O. Cross *Malcolm-Jamal Warner as Sticky *Marilyn Manson as Ron Tully *Brad Carter as Leland Gruen *Lea Michele as Gertie *Ivo Nandi as Oscar El Oso Ramos *Rusty Coones as Rane Quinn *Mo McRae as Tyler *Marya Delver as Candy Eglee Co-Stars *Shawn Woods as DuLain *Mackenzie Parker as Scoot *Carlos E. Campos as Latino Man Deaths *2 unnamed East Dub members - Shot by Sticky and unnamed Mayans. *Dulain - Shot in the head by T.O. Cross. *2 unnamed East Dub members - Shot by Tig Trager and Rane Quinn. *4 unnamed East Dub members - Shot by Oscar El Oso Ramos, Marcus Alvarez, eight other unnamed Mayans, T.O. Cross, Sticky, Menace, Bowler and two unnamed Grim Bastards. Possibly shot by Bobby Munson and Chibs Telford. Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Season 7